<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober Specials Hypnosis by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625436">Kinktober Specials Hypnosis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino wanted to practice his new hypnosis act for a talent show, after being heckled and humiliated by Chloe he is turned into Hypnotizer a hypnosis villain. Chat Noir tries to help but soon falls under the Hypnotizer’s spell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober Specials Hypnosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p><p>Warning Dub con and Hypnosis/Mind Control do not read if you do no like these themes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kinktober Special Hypnosis</p><p>Nino wanted to practice his new hypnosis act for a talent show, after being heckled and humiliated by Chloe he is turned into Hypnotizer a hypnosis villain. Chat Noir tries to help but soon falls under the Hypnotizer’s spell.</p><p>-x-</p><p>A grand talent show was being held, but with a unique theme. “We want our students to be well rounded, so we’d like each student to try a new talent, something you’ve thought about exploring in the past before events set you on this path.” The belief being everyone had more than just one thing, plus it might be fun exploring other avenues for entertainment.</p><p>Nino thought about it and he remember he was younger he had gone to a magic show, where there was a hypnotist. The show was amazing and for the next year and a half he wanted to be a hypnotist. He had ordered some hypno glasses from the back of a comic book, got a how to hypnotize guidebook, and a coin. So he decided to break them out and do that in the talent show.</p><p>The judges were Alya, Adrien, and Chloe. Marinette had wanted to be a judge, but of course Chloe got the spot. So while everyone was practicing another talent for the show Hawk Moth was preparing for the true show.</p><p>A talent show was ripe target for one of his Akumas. Sure enough the little black butterfly was waiting in the wings. The air was full of nervousness and fear, but this akuma was seeking utter misery and humiliation.</p><p>-x-</p><p>The contestants were performing one after another. Alya was gung ho about everything praising their classmates for thinking outside of the box and trying something new. Adrien was a bit more balanced, praising the effort even if the act didn’t really suit him. Chloe however….was acting like Simon but without the charm, the appropriate criticism, or the experience.</p><p>Adrien tried to talk to her, but she said that talent shows need the mean judge. “You can be mean and still not a bitc...”</p><p>“Alya!” Adrien gasped. The girl huffed, so did Chloe and Adrien sweatdropped between them. So far the only nice thing Chloe had done was not heckle the acts while they performed, just unloading on them after. There hasn’t been a single act she has liked, she was being mean just to be mean.</p><p>Nino was up next and Marinette was his assistant. “I don’t know if I can do this.” Nino was pacing back and forth. He was wearing his hypno glasses, along with a colorful shirt full of spirals that were eye catching, a purple cape with a black underside...or maybe he put the cape on backwards...he had baggy pants on and had a gold coin in the pocket.</p><p>“You’ll be great.” Marinette told him. “Remember this is about fun!”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>They took the stage, and were met with some applause. “Okay, I’ll be hypnotizing my assistant.” Nino was still nervous, so Marinette nudged him.</p><p>“You got this,” she whispered before taking her seat.</p><p>“Look at that gaudy outfit he must be joking.” Chloe crossed her arms.</p><p>“Chloe!” her fellow judge hissed. “Please continue Nino.”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “I will now try to hypnotize my assistant.”</p><p>“You said that already, boring!” Chloe griped. Nino fumbled with his coin. “Pathetic.”</p><p>“We should have gotten a mute button!” Alya face palmed.</p><p>“Please continue.” Adrien said.</p><p>“Right.” He let the coin on a string drop and spun it. “Watch the pretty coin of gold and you will do as you are told.”</p><p>“Gold ha that’s a cheap imitation!” Chloe kept heckling him. “Loser!” He was trying to focus but couldn’t.</p><p>“Umm okay, we’ll do this one. Look deep into my eyes.” The hypno spiral glasses were said to put people into trances by looking into them.</p><p>“Looking!” Marinette said, gazing into the glasses.</p><p>“Ugh you call this an act, how can we know she’s really hypnotized, she’ll probably just fake it.”</p><p>“Chloe!”</p><p>“No...she’s right...this was stupid!” Nino began to tear up. “I’m sorry!” He ran off stage.</p><p>“Nino wait!” Marinette called out to him.</p><p>The akuma followed after him, Nino’s emotions were the perfect storm of negative. ‘It was a silly dream, but it was something I wanted to do when I was a kid, I thought it’d be fun!’ the akuma fused with his mask.</p><p>“Hypnotizer, a child’s dream is nothing to scoff at, I’ll give you the power to make this dream come true. You’ll be able to hypnotize anyone and bring them under your power.” He just wanted the miraculouses, of Lady Bug and Chat Noir.</p><p>“Fine with me!” He transformed, the color draining from his outfit, giving his outfit a black and white spiral suit. The gold coin split into two and became attached to his gloves, the wires could extend and retrace at will, in its base state they looked like cufflinks. His mask’s hypno spirals were moving constantly.</p><p>“Good, now go and fetch those miraculouses!”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Hypnotizer said.</p><p>“What?” His mark appeared over Hypnotizer’s face. “You will obey me, or I’ll take away your powers!”</p><p>“I’m not the one who’ll obey, you will obey me!” The Hawkmoth mark turned gold. The villain froze unable to move. “You are able to hear and see through me, which means you gave me a link to you!”</p><p>“Curse you...” The mark appeared over his own face, getting caught in a trance.</p><p>“This is my dream and my power Hawkmoth, so why don’t you take a little nap while I have my fun!” Hawkmoth obeyed, now unable to stop or control Hypnotizer.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Marinette had an argument with Chloe when Hypnotizer joined the stage. “Nino...no!” she gasped.</p><p>His coin descended. “Watch the pretty coin of gold, and you will do as you are told!” the coin began to sway on its own, it released powerful waves that put Marinette into a trance.</p><p>“Nino please, don’t hurt her!” Hypnotizer hesitates, but quickly puts Alya into a trance as well.</p><p>“Go home, both of you, consider this my mercy!” the two girls obeyed. Chloe tried to run and was caught by Nino.</p><p>“You don’t scare me!”</p><p>“Let’s fix that!” He used his coin and began putting her into a trance.</p><p>Adrien slipped away. “Plagg Claws Out!” Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, his body becoming covered in a sexy black body suit with additional cat-like features. “Let’s go save my friend!”</p><p>When Chat Noir came back Chloe was in the middle of slapping herself. “Chat...” Slap! “Noir...” Slap! “Help...” Slap! “Me!” Slap!</p><p>Hypnotizer laughed. Since Chloe refused to keep her mouth shut, he made it a trigger to make her slap herself. Despite knowing this Chloe was still too much a brat to stop talking, and her cheeks had grown red and swollen.</p><p>“Nino...come to your senses!” Chat Noir told him. “Don’t let Hawkmoth control you!”</p><p>Hypnotizer chuckles. “He doesn’t control me, I am in control and I’m gonna follow my each and every desire.” he spun his coin around like Lady Bug does her yo-yo. The two clashed back and forth.</p><p>Chat grabbed the coin, believing the Akuma was in the gold coin. “Now I got you...” Chat Noir made one mistake, he looked the Hypnotizer in the eye. He froze, gazing into the swirling void of white and black. “Ohh...” His feline pupils dilated.</p><p>He knew he should look away, that he was slowly being hypnotized, but with each passing second he cared less and less. “Now that’s a good kitty, just relax.” Chat obeyed, releasing Hypnotizer’s coin and standing in a relaxed posture. “You are within my power Chat Noir.”</p><p>“Yes master!” Nino shivered, he liked that, he liked that a lot.</p><p>“You got a really nice body Chat Noir, I think I’m gonna enjoy playing with you.” He leaned in close and began whispering something to him.</p><p>Once he was done he jumped back and began to twirl his coin again. “Let the games begin!” He snapped his fingers and Chat Noir blinked.</p><p>‘What just happened?’ He saw he still had his miraculous. ‘Did he hypnotize me? Maybe the miraculous protected me from his mind control?’</p><p>“What’s the matter Chat Noir, don’t tell me you are scared to fight me?” Hypnotizer taunted.</p><p>“No way, I’m just warming up until Lady Bug gets here.” He charged at Hypnotizer only for him to jump back.</p><p>“Aww, aren’t you a Good Kitty!”</p><p>“Ah!” Chat gasped, his heart racing a little and a surge of pleasure racing through him. ‘What was that?’</p><p>“Here kitty kitty, who’s a Good Kitty?” Hypnotizer said with a smirk.</p><p>“Ahh!” His body shook as pleasure and heat washed through him. Chat’s nipples began to harden, the skin tight body suit making the fact clear as day. “Don’t make fun of me!”</p><p>He tried to attack Hypnotizer but the villain kept dodging. “Not bad kitty, who’s a Good Kitty?”</p><p>Chat gripped his staff tight as another surge of pleasure caught him off guard. His legs felt like jelly and he felt his blood rush south, causing his manhood to stir and swell. ‘It’s hot, why do I feel so hot!?’</p><p>Hypnotizer tripped him up. “Come on get up, aren’t you a Good Kitty?”</p><p>“Ahhh!” Chat Noir arched his back, his body shaking in pleasure. “What have you done to me?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hypnotizer smirked. “Look how horny you are, you gonna run off and take care of this like a bad kitty, or are you gonna stay and fight me like a Good Kitty?”</p><p>Chat Noir felt good, really good, each time he said those words it was like sunshine and honey washing over him. “I’ll beat you!” He gets up, on shaky legs, penis bulge pulsing with every step.</p><p>He tried to attack Hypnotizer but something was wrong, he kept missing and the villain kept saying “Good Kitty!” making Adrien feel good, super good, fueling his own pent up desires and pleasure.</p><p>“Damn it, why can’t I hit you!” he swung at him and Hypnotizer dodge.</p><p>“Silly kitty the answer is simple, you can’t hurt your master.” Chat blushed. “That’s why you are such a Good Kitty!”</p><p>Chat fell to his knees moaning as he felt this pleasure in his ass, it was deep and aching causing his whole body to convulse as he came. “Ah ahh ahhh!” He felt hot so hot, that climax wasn’t enough he needed more! “Please...help me...” He couldn’t think straight, his balls were itching to cum again, his manhole was throbbing non stop, his heart was pounding away in his chest.</p><p>Hypnotizer chuckled. “Some hero you are, cumming without being touched, how cute!”</p><p>“Please tell me what to do!” Chat needed to know.</p><p>“Oh I’ll tell you...” he showed off his coin. “Watch the pretty coin of gold and you will do as you are told!” Chat’s eyes changed from green to gold, as the great Hypnotizer put a whammy on him.</p><p>“You aren’t a man, you are a beast trapped in a man’s body, shed your clothes and free the cat within. Once you are free and naked you’ll understand what to do.” He snapped his fingers.</p><p>Chat’s eyes remained their golden color. In seconds he found he was very uncomfortable, the skin tight body suit was hugging his body and it was driving him mad. He had to be free, free and naked!</p><p>Hypnotizer palmed himself as Chat Noir stripped, removing his belt, his shoes, then his pants, revealing the most erotic thong, black with green paw print over the crotch. The garment was drenched and riding up from his arousal and orgasm.</p><p>With each garment removed Chat became more primal and cat like, mewling happily. ‘Chat Noir has a serious rocking body!’ Nino thought. Showing off some flexibility he ripped his own thong off with his teeth, causing him to be slapped by his own dick.</p><p>Chat ripped off his top exposing his fine pecs and washboard abs. Hypnotizer could see the hero’s aching cock and throbbing hole, his crotch was soaked from his semen.</p><p>When he touch the gloves the ring reacted, turning his gloves into mittens, and a collar and bell appeared around his neck. Hypnotizing Chat Noir must have effected Plagg as well. Chat moaned, and began to lick his privates. The taste of semen being engraved onto his tongue.</p><p>That sealed the deal Nino was gonna fuck his hero! Chat licked his lips mewling happy as he had some milk.</p><p>“Hey Chat, I got something for you!” He whipped out his cock and Chat looked up from his task and his jaw dropped.</p><p>‘Master’s cock...so big...’ He thought but the only thing that came from his lips was a needy cry. He crawled forward and nuzzled his crotch. Hypnotizer moaned as the hero worshiped his cock, he knew what to do, his instincts told him what to do. ‘Milk milk milk milk!’</p><p>He breathed through his nose, inhaling the manly musk. It had his own penis bouncing happily and dripping all over the floor. Chat pawed at himself but with his new mittens he couldn’t please himself. All he could do was please his master, his tongue peeling back Nino’s foreskin to hungrily suck on the tip.</p><p>As his mouth enjoyed Nino’s tasty dick, the throbbing in his ass growing only more intense. “Here it comes kitty!” Nino came and flooded Chat’s mouth. The thick tasty cum ran over his tongue and going down his throat. Chat came from the flavor alone, gulping down huge mouthfuls of semen. “Good Kitty!”</p><p>Chat came again, blowing his load across the floor making a huge puddle. He turned around and wagged his ass. With his cock slicked and ready, he soon mounted the hero. “Mreow!” Chat moaned.</p><p>He pushed back, impaling himself on Hypnotizer’s long hard penis. “Good Kitty, you have a perfect hole for my dick!” Chat moaned at his words, cumming again and tightening around Hypnotizer.</p><p>Noir drooled and bucked as Nino pounded him into the ground, his cock thrashing and swaying this way and that. His sweet spot was pounded repeatedly sending the hero into a mewling mess, body trembling and shaking. “Take my seed kitty cat!”</p><p>Nino’s climax hit and he pumped Chat Noir to the brim with cum. Chat’s climax rocks and he adds to the growing puddle of semen. Hypnotizer strokes his head chanting. “Good Kitty!”</p><p>Adrien was trapped in a cycle of pleasure, cumming again and again, chewing on his bottom lip. His clenching inner walls, helped milk Nino of another orgasm.</p><p>Lady Bug would arrive shocked at the show of Chat Noir being fucked stupid. “Oops gotta go!” He pulled out, and Chat whined at the loss, whimpering that he was now without dick. “Be a good kitty, and clean up your mess!” Chat moaned and obeyed, licking his semen off the floor.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Hypnotizer would be caught and the events reversed thanks to the Lucky Charm. Nino thought it was all over, but the magical lady bugs didn’t work so well on mental effects. So now whenever Adrien saw Nino’s dick in the showers and locker room. “Meow!” he moaned.</p><p>“So you still remember your master huh...Good Kitty!” Adrien came. Nino may become Hypnotizer again one day, Hawkmoth forgetting just how dangerous this villain could be. In the mean time Nino and Adrien got even closer.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>